Cicatriz Fantasma
by itscatastrophy
Summary: "El síndrome del miembro fantasma es la percepción de sensaciones de que un miembro amputado todavía está conectado al cuerpo y está funcionando con el resto de este." Hace mucho que ya no la tenía, pero no podía deshacerse de ella como el fantasma de alguien que no está realmente ahí, así como tampoco podía deshacerse del hombre que la hizo.


El abismo era peor de lo que esperaba, oscuro, frío y al mismo tiempo ardiente, pero son los sollozos de las almas torturadas, por las cuales no podía hacer nada que lo hacen terrible. Eso hasta el primer día que Alastair se presentó.

Llegó con actitud petulante y una cara que no podía reconocer o ver bien del todo, pero que sin duda era la más horrible y aterradora que hubiera visto, como si fueras a morir de solo verla, y siendo un cazador con muchos años de experiencia era bastante que decir.

Así es como se veía un demonio en el infierno, sin máscaras, sin trajes de carne y sin nada que esconder; como si fuera poco, o no lo suficiente malo vino acompañado con dos matones.

Cuando le pidió que lo ayudara con las almas, le escupió en la cara y le dijo que podía irse directamente por dónde llegó. La primera noche Alastair se fue pacientemente, pero al día siguiente le hizo la misma oferta y cuando él se negó esta vez en vez de irse hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, similar al gesto de estrujar algo hasta no poder, no entendió de qué se trataba hasta que sintió como sus entrañas eran aplastadas desde dentro y al mismo tiempo querían ser extirpadas de su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos dejó a sus secuaces hacer el trabajo sucio, destrozando el cuerpo de Dean con cuchillos, latigazos y todo un nivel de experticia en tortura. Pero la respuesta aún era no, incluso cuando después de aquello apareciera completamente curado para la mañana y Alastair regresara por las noches a torturar de nuevo. Y así por 30 años hasta que se corrompió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste esta vez?- le preguntó Alastair mientras ponía uno de sus cuchillos rozando la mejilla de Dean y sonreía, como de la forma en que una chica coquetea rozando su dedo hasta llegar a la boca de su amante, o en la forma que un psicópata sostiene un cuchillo.

— Sí, torturaré las almas que me pidas- Le respondió derrotado, tener que pasar la eternidad en el infierno ya era lo suficientemente malo como para que además poderosos demonios vengan a torturarlo hasta el fin del los tiempos.

Dean pensó que luego de tantas respuestas negativas el demonio se cansaría tarde o temprano y lo dejaría en paz, o al menos todo lo en paz que se puede estar en el infierno. Pero 30 años de tortura fue todo lo que pudo soportar.

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, era un idiota que ni siquiera sabía que había vendido su alma. Un día, cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas encontró a un tipo que dijo que podía curar el cáncer de su esposa a cambio de un pequeño e insignificante favor, y que ni siquiera debía ser pronto, que tal vez lo llamaría en diez años...

Pero Dean no podía flaquear en ese momento si lo hacía, las cosas con Alastair serían mucho peor para él. Así que incluso con todos los gritos y suplicios del hombre, dio vuelta el cuchillo en su mano, de la forma en que estaba acostumbrado, girando desde el mango hasta la hoja como cuando lo hacía mientras cazaba y le daba "El Cuchillo" a Sammy. Entonces con el dolor de su interior rozó el arma por el cuello del hombre, sintiendo el contraste del metal frío con la sangre caliente, entonces cerró fuertemente sus ojos y lo deslizó con cuidado derramando solo unas gotas de sangre, que aunque no significaran nada causaban mucho dolor en quién lo sentía.

Esa fue la primera vez que accedió a torturar un alma y la primera vez que sintió sangre inocente llenando sus manos, y aunque Alastair y los demás lo felicitaron por tan excelente trabajo también fue la primera vez que sintió culpa por usar un arma.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles, Alastair felicitaba constantemente a Dean y lo aclamaba como uno de sus mejores estudiantes. Dean solo dejó pensar en el dolor, en el remordimiento, las consecuencias y seguía órdenes en modo automático hasta que ya no le importaba nada, llegando incluso a disfrutar su nuevo trabajo.

Por diez años fue así, torturaba almas inocentes, _al menos todo lo inocente que se puede esperar en el infierno,_ y otras no tanto, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de Alastair como todo un buen soldado. Incluso tuvo tiempo de diversión con algunas chicas de por ahí, complejo de brujas, adoradoras del diablo, abogadas, muchas abogadas e incluso una que otra "famosa" actriz, a lo que él le gusta llamar como "chicas ardientes que vendieron su alma por talento". Hasta que un día, sin previo aviso llegó una luz blanca, hermosa y brillante, tan brillante que ni siquiera podía mirarla por mucho tiempo, como el sol, pero con una voz fuerte y abrumadora que en los oídos de Dean solo sonaban como fuertes chillidos, y empezó a causar caos, destruyendo completamente a cada alma y demonio que estuviera por su paso para llegar hasta Dean.

El no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero si alguien venía a buscar una pelea de seguro la encontraría, lo que sea que quiera no se lo iba a llevar tan fácil. Y estaba dispuesto cuando de un segundo a otro cayó inconsciente, sea lo que sea esta cosa era muy poderosa tanto como para vencer a demonios y un cazador experto sin levantar un dedo.

Despertó cuando estaba volando a medio camino, así es volando, lo que sea que esta cosa fuera tenía alas, nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera cazado tenía alas pero este ser estaba intentando sacarlo de ahí, sacarlo del infierno, incluso si eso fuera posible Dean no tiene intenciones de irse a ningún lado así que se resistió, pataleando en el aire como un niño de cinco años que es levantado por su padre y lanzando puñetazos a la nada. Se resistió porque lo que sea que quiera sacarlo de esa forma de ahí de seguro lo quería en algún lugar aún peor, incluso si era lo más hermoso y brillante que hubiera visto. Él tenía bastante experiencia con las cosas lindas y peligrosas.

La criatura sintió que Dean se resistía fuertemente y que si no lo paraba pronto, no lo lograría así que como pudo lo sujetó de su hombro izquierdo y concentró toda su fuerza, marcando su punto de sacarlo de ahí incluso a fuego vivo. Y desapareció en halo brillante de luz blanca.

Despertó de golpe, sudando frío y jadeando, notablemente cansado y con un ardor peculiar en su hombro izquierdo. Abrió bien los ojos y notó que estaba en su habitación el búnker, con sus armas en la pared, sus discos en la mesita y la foto de su madre en el escritorio.

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que tenía esa pesadilla, exactamente lo mismo y con todos los detalles del infierno incluidos. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo posandola justo del lugar de la cicatriz que debía tener, que tuvo hace años atrás.

Se levantó con la excusa en mente de tomar un refrigerio nocturno, así que fue hasta la cocina para sacar un vaso, una botella de whiskey y quedarse a beber. Después de aquello no tenía caso volver a dormir.

Sam se despertó, de seguro por todo el alboroto que estaba causando así que en cualquier segundo llegaría y preguntaría.

—¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?¿Qué estás haciendo, son las 3 de la mañana? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó aún medio dormido.

—Sí Sam, estoy bien- por supuesto que estaba mintiendo estaba lejos de estar bien, atormentado por sueños estúpidos y a dos vasos de estar borracho, pero si quería que lo dejara en paz debía decirle que todo estaba bien. - Vuelve a dormir gigante.

Beberá de su whiskey barato hasta caer dormido, porque no puede dejar de recordar su sueño y lo real que se siente, lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en humo negro que posee personas y hace tratos, lo poderoso que se sentía, lo mucho que le encantaba y que si no fuera por el maldito apocalipsis probablemente seguiría ahí.

Hay cosas que Dean Winchester jamás olvidará. Y aunque las entierre en lo más profundo de su ser, y le mienta y le jure a Sam cada vez que pregunta si él está bien, Jamás lo estará.

Claro, sólo se permite recordarlo cuando está solo y Sam está profundamente dormido o en un viaje de cacería. Ahí es cuando se sumerge en litros de alcohol para calmar sus memorias y dormir tranquilo.

Aún recuerda el infierno y no solo en pesadillas. El día que los _Hellhounds_ entraron a la habitación desgarrando su cuerpo y arrastrando su alma directo al pozo. Recuerda las décadas de torturas de azazel, y el momento en que se corrompió.

Hasta que un día de pronto aparece completamente curado en una tumba al medio de la nada, todo de vuelta y como nuevo, con sus heridas provocadas por los perros curadas, su cuerpo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por una marca, una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo de una mano firme que lo salvó la perdición.

Dean sonríe mientras está bajo los efectos del alcohol y se lleva una mano hasta el lugar en el Cass le había marcado.

A pesar de que hace años que ya no tenía esa cicatriz, y había sido removida por el mismo hombre que se la hizo, Dean aún la siente. No todo el tiempo. A veces, cuando despierta en la noche por una pesadilla, o cuando conduce solo en el Impala, como un pequeño ardor o un extraño sentimiento pero nunca como una molestia.

" _El síndrome del miembro fantasma es la percepción de sensaciones de que un miembro amputado todavía está conectado al cuerpo y está funcionando con el resto de este."*_

Hace mucho que ya no la tenía, pero no podía deshacerse de ella como el fantasma de alguien que no está realmente ahí, así como tampoco podía deshacerse del hombre que la hizo.

Sonrió. No es como si quisiera deshacerse de Cass, no después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, pero acaba de darse cuenta que no ser por él, aún estaría pudriéndose en el infierno.

Tal vez un día se lo diga o haga algo al respecto, por ahora el pensamiento del ángel es suficiente como para irse a dormir otra vez, al menos hasta que su alarma suene en un par de horas para ir trabajar. Él y Sam debían partir temprano camino a Iowa por un supuesto hombre lobo.

1

1 *Esto está citado de la página Wikipedia, miembro fantasma

Bueno eso es todo, realmente espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a sillywho que me ayudó con algunas cosas del fic, a pesar de que está en contra de estas cosas jaja Así que review? acepto criticas, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, tomatazos, gatos, etc! jaja

Recuerden seguirme en Tumblr, Wattpad como i _ **tscatastrophy**_ y próximamente AO3!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
